Conversations at Midnight
by wallACEwho
Summary: Clois: When Lois gets shot it forces Clark to reveal his biggest secret to the woman who owns his heart.


Authors Note: Me, own Smallville. Nope never in a million years. I also don't own Nickelback.

This is a companion piece to Solace,Comfort and At the Farm (which can all be found in my profile) but it can be read on its own.

**Conversations at Midnight,**

As Clark and Lois pulled into the parking space behind their apartment block Lois put her hand over Clark's. "Do you think your mom guessed" she said quietly.

"I don't know" Clark replied "does it really matter if she does."

"I suppose not" Lois conceded "We would have told her eventually anyway." She climbed out of the car and began to walk towards the building "you coming" she laughed noticing Clark watching her.

Her boyfriend blushed "sure Lois, you go and open up and I'll grab the bags,"

Walking through the door and dumping the bags in the bedroom a few minutes later Clark turned to look for his roommate eventually locating her in the kitchen. Creeping up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. "What do you want to do now" he whispered kissing the top of her head.

Lois turned and kissed the farm boy on the lips "I know we ate at the farm but for some reason I'm really hungry."

Clarke looked around the kitchen "want anything in particular" he said moving over to the cupboards.

Lois wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm and made a note to turn the heating back on now they were back. "Pizza" she said eventually."

"Shall I go get some" Clark asked reaching for his jacket which he had tossed over the kitchen table.

"No I'll go" Lois said "you go unpack." With that she walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she emerged from a nearby pizza joint bearing two steaming pizza boxes. Looking at her watch she cursed herself for not bringing the car. Wanting to get home before the pizza's got cold she turned down an alley that would bring her out in front of the apartment.

Before she got halfway down it she heard someone walk up behind before growling "okay lady. I want you to turn around nice and slow. No funny business,"

Lois gulped cursing herself for the second time in the space of a minute. Then putting the boxes down she let out a spin kick that caught her attacker in the gut.

The guy recovered and knocked Lois to the floor with a backhanded slap across the face "big mistake lady" he muttered pulling a gun from underneath his dirty greatcoat "big mistake" he repeated pulling the trigger

"Clark" Lois whispered as she felt the bullet penetrating her side "where are you."

Back at the apartment Clark was putting some of his stuff away when his super hearing picked up the distinctive sound of a gun being cocked. A second later he heard Lois' plaintive voice calling out to him. Leaving the bags where they were he sped out of the apartment towards the noise.

A few seconds later he appeared in the alley and noticing Lois bleeding on the floor grabbed the bum by the throat and held him against the wall. "Why" he growled "why."

"I needed the money" the guy gasped struggling to breathe around Clark's grip "what are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" Clark whispered before knocking the guy unconscious. Whipping out his cell phone he rang the police before picking Lois up and speeding to the nearest hospital.

* * *

When Lois awoke her first reaction was to check the bullet wound. Looking down the first thing she noticed was that she was wearing a gown instead of her clothes and secondly her injury had been bandaged up. Gazing around her she took in the white walls and the smell of antiseptic and groaned.

Your awake" a voice said happily and looking up she saw Clark walk through the door.

"What am I doing in a hospital Smallville?" Lois whined

"You were shot Lo" Clark replied quietly sitting by the bedside and taking her head "I came out to see where you had got to and spotted the guy tailing you. By the time I got there he'd shot you." He looked away from her guiltily "I'm sorry Lo."

"What for Smallville." Lois queried.

"I should have been able to save you" the reporter whispered "I should have come with you then maybe" he trailed off.

Lois reached over to cup his cheek "look Clark" she whispered "there's nothing you could have done. It was my decision to go out, my decision to get pizza and my decision to go down that Alley. Stop beating yourself up" she kissed him and then smiled "now when can I go home."

Clark smirked "I'm afraid the Doctor's want you to stay here over night so they keep an eye on you." Lois scowled but before she could say anything Clark put a finger over her lips "Now I've rang Chloe and she and Jimmy are going to go keep an eye on the apartment so I can stay the night."

Lois' face brightened "how did you convince the Doctors to let you do that."

Clark's smirk grew into a grin "let's just say I can be very persuasive when I want to be." Pulling a bag out from under the bed he disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes before returning in his sleep wear and climbing into bed beside Lois he kissed her on the forehead, wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep. A few seconds later Lois joined him.

* * *

The next day after Lois had received a clean bill of health the pair returned to the apartment. Opening the door they discovered not only Chloe and Jimmy but Martha and a load of their friends from the planet.

"Welcome back Lois" Chloe said hugging her cousin "you okay."

"Jeez guys" Lois exclaimed "anyone would think I'd been away for a month not overnight."

"We were worried about you Lois" Martha said also hugging the younger woman "its not fun being shot."

"I'm okay Mrs Kent really" Lois smiled hooking an arm around Clark "after all I've got Smallville here to protect me."

Martha cocked an eyebrow as she observed the gesture and shared a silent look with Chloe. "Come on" she said "we've got some food waiting in the kitchen."

Later on that evening after everyone had left Clark came out of the kitchen bearing a tray containing a bowl of popcorn and two mugs of hot chocolate. "Here you go" he said putting the tray down in front of Lois "have you chosen a movie yet."

His companion held up the case "The Holiday" she said.

As they watched the film Lois snuggled closer to Clark once again using his chest as a pillow. "Chloe and Jimmy certainly cleaned up after us" she muttered "not only have they put all our stuff away they restocked the cupboards."

Clark nodded "they really did us a favour. We'll have to do something for them soon."

Lois nodded before yawning "think I'm going to head to bed" she said picking up the tray "I'll just take this through."

"I'll see you there" Clark said getting up and ejecting the DVD before locking the door.

Wandering into the bedroom he changed before lying on the bed facing the door. A few minutes later Lois entered the room and noticing Clark watching her made a great show of stripping off before changing into one of Clark's plaid shirts.

"I wondered where that one went" Clark mused a small smile playing across his lips.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again" Lois laughed crawling up beside her partner and wrapping her arms around him "it looks a lot better on me than it does on you."

"Well it is very flattering" Clark conceded "and very soft."

Lois laughed again "goodnight Smallville" she whispered before falling asleep."

"Goodnight Lois" Clark whispered before pulling the covers over them and turning out the light.

* * *

A few hours later Clark woke up and looking at the sleeping form of Lois next to him climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen. Shutting the door he switched the kettle on.

Making a cup of coffee he moved over to the window and stared out into the night trying to make sense of the thoughts running through his head. Unconsciously he reached over and switched the radio on.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

**I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know**

**I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

**So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

**All I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say:  
that I love you  
(I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
(and I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me...never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me...never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me...never let me go**

* * *

In the bedroom Lois sat up. Looking around for what had woken her she realised that Clark was no-longer beside her. Moving towards the living room she could hear a faint noise coming from the kitchen she crept up and knocked on the door. "Smallville" she whispered "are you in there."

The noise (she guessed he had had the radio on) immediately stopped but apart from that he didn't say anything. "Smallville" she repeated before slowly pushing the door open. Once inside she found Clark standing at the sink staring out of the window,

"Smallville" she said once more sitting at the table "is something wrong."

Clark turned to face her the light from the street lamp outside making it hard to see his features. "I love you Lois" he said eventually.

The intrepid reporter looked up "I know you do Clark," she said sensing the serious of the situation merited using his name.

"I don't think you do Lois" Clark muttered sitting down opposite her and taking her hand "I love you Lois" he repeated "not in that you're my girlfriend so I love you way. Not even the same way I 'loved' Lana." He paused and standing walked back to the window. She could see him breathing in and out and noticed that his hands were tightly gripping the counter top.

"When you were shot" he said eventually "I nearly lost it. If I hadn't been more concerned about you I don't what I would have done. I know you told me not to beat my self up about it but I still see it as my fault. I could have prevented it but" he tailed off. "I love you Lois" he said once more "I love you with all my heart and soul. I would die for you Lois."

Lois got up and wrapped her arms around Clark's waist "I told you" she repeated "there is nothing and I mean nothing you could do to save me. Not unless you had superpowers."

Clark breathed in once more "I do" he said softly.

* * *

"What" Lois said unsure what she had just heard.

"I do have superpowers Lois" Clark repeated.

"What do you mean you have superpowers" Lois cried.

Clark looked away "I have superpowers Lois" he said once more "I can run really fast, see through things, hear things no one else can, I'm really strong and invulnerable to pretty much everything."

Lois looked at him with her mouth wide open "prove it" she whispered.

Clark looked at her before walking over to the fridge and opening the door "right" he said "is there a six pack of soda in this fridge."

Lois shook her head "no."

Do you know of anywhere in this apartment where there might be a six pack." He waited for her to shake her head before continuing. "So where might I get a six pack at" he checked his watch "four in the morning."

Lois thought for a second "the all night mini-mart on 42nd street" she said "but that's over a mile away."

Clark collected his coat and wallet from the hall before looking at her once more "time me" he said before running out of the apartment.

Lois looked up at the clock and began to count off the minutes. Before very long Clark was standing beside her once more carrying a six pack of soda. "How long" he said breathing hard."

"3 minutes" Lois breathed "but that's impossible."

"I would have been quicker" Clark said smiling "except I actually had to pay for these."

Lois turned to look at him "so are you a meteor freak" she whispered.

Clarks face turned serious "not quite" he said. "You remember when you said you could find out that Oliver was from Mars and you could dismiss it as an amusing quirk."

Lois nodded "you're from Mars?"

Clark shook his head "I'm from a planet called Krypton."

"So why are you here?" Lois asked

"My birth parents sent me to Earth just before Krypton was destroyed." Clark said his arms around Lois waist "I came down in the first meteor shower."

Lois looked a little shocked but made no attempt to run away "so you're an alien" she said.

Clark smiled "I prefer the term Interstellar Traveller." He kissed the top of her head "Are you okay with this."

Lois gulped before smiling "finding out my boyfriend is from another planet is going to take a little getting used too but don't worry your still the bumbling farm boy from Smallville I fell in love with."

Clark kissed her again before returning to the window. Lois came up and stood next to him "can you show me where Krypton was?" she said quietly.

Clark was a little shocked by the request but said nothing. Studying the sky for a few seconds he whispered "can you see the star directly in front of us." Lois nodded "go three stars to the left and down one. That's Krypton."

Lois wrapped her arms around the man next to her and stared up into the darkened sky. Things had changed that night but Lois Lane had never been more sure of her feelings for Clark Kent.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
